


LA MALDICIÓN

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blood Kink, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Illness, Inspired by The Witcher, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Mushroom Kingdom, Mushrooms, Oral Sex, Other, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Sweet/Hot, Voice Kink, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), cum, semen - Freeform, sick, straight to gay, sweaty, sweaty armpit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAEmpezando una nueva aventura, Jaskier se une a Geralt para dirigirse al territorio de un ogro y desterrarlo, lo que no sabían, era que caerían bajo la extraña maldición de una bruja llevándoles a un final excitante e inesperado.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1




	2. ¿Alguien nos sigue?

La noche se le había calado por los huesos a ambos. Después de una larga caminata de más de veinte kilómetros al llegar la noche, comenzaron una travesía hacia al oeste para poder llegar al pueblo en donde pagarían a Geralt con más de una libra en oro por acabar con un enfermo ogro que andaba asustando a quien pasara por su bosque.  
Mientras hacían una parada a mitad del bosque para descansar, Jaskier no resistió y se recostó en un árbol. Estaba cansado y bueno, él no quería demostrar debilidad, pues Geralt le había dicho que no debía acompañarle, pero allí estaba por ser terco como una mula. Todo se veía oscuro y tranquilo en el bosque. Se podía escuchar a los saltamontes y grillos y la luna encima de ellos y su brillo reflejada en las nubes más cercanas. El ulular de algunas lechuzas y pájaros que se dignaban en descansar durante las horas de la noche. No podría decir exactamente qué horas era, pero Jaskier apostaría que eran casi las once de la noche estaba rendido.   
Geralt quien se quedó de pie con vista hacia la continuidad del camino, pero pensando en Jaskier, solo le dio una mirada autoritaria –Descansaremos, mañana antes de que salga el sol, estaremos de pie de nuevo.  
Jaskier le sonrió –Gracias a Dios, siento que mis pies van a explotar─ desabrochándose un poco los botines haciendo que su pie se relajara un poco –Creo que me he fracturado todos los dedos.  
Geralt miró a Jaskier –No es gracioso─ le dijo mirándole.   
Él iba a responderle algo, pero sabía que Geralt era alguien despiadado y se le subía la ira rápidamente. Guardó silencio y se dispuso a verlo de pie. El traje de brujo le quedaba muy bien y era ceñido a su cuerpo, su gran espada brillaba contra la luna y su mirad parecía fija en el camino mientras una brisa helada le cruzó todo le bosque, como advirtiendo algo.  
─Pareces uno de esos gatos coloniales que se quedan mirando a la nada y a los que la gente les saca teorías conspirativas sobre que veían fantasmas y seres espectrales─ Jaskier siguió atento a cada leve movimiento de Geralt plantado en medio del camino ─¿Vamos a correr? ¿Hay que huir?  
Geralt no respondió.  
─Dime ¿Que está mal? ¿Hay algo por allí escondido?─ le preguntó lleno de miedo y levantándose para ponerse detrás del enorme brujo –No me digas que estamos en la tierra de ese ogro. ¡Ay no¡  
Geralt pareció salir de su trance y dio una gran bocanada de aire, dio la vuelta y vio a Jaskier, a quien le temblaba el labio inferior probablemente del frio o del miedo ─Estamos bien. Igual mantendré un ojo abierto. Tu descansa y cálmate. Nada va a pasarte  
Geralt pasó pensando en la tensión que sentía estando en ese terreno, desde hace doscientos metros había sentido un gran peso en los hombros, escuchó pisadas a lo lejos y uno que otro susurro que era imperceptible para un humano como Jaskier.  
A pesar de su cansancio excesivo, se mantuvo despierto, viendo y resguardando todo el lugar mientras veía a la nada tratando de escuchar a lo mínimo. Los susurros nunca cesaron, las pisadas tampoco. Era más que obvio que había alguien por allí, pero nunca detecto nada. “Vamos, acércate y no quedará nada de ti” se dijo lleno de furia, parecía que algo le estaba provocando. Giro su cabeza buscando pero en la oscuridad no veía nada.  
Mientras eso ocurría Jaskier estaba dormido en un manto de hojas secas y acostadas de lado con los brazos cruzados. Su respiración era lenta y suave, aquello llamó la atención de Geralt quien se concentró en ver el rostro suave y porcelanado del humano mientras reposaba y recobraba energía. Jaskier se le había pegado como un chicle de maíz y no se le separaba por nada, y a pesar de sentirse como una carga para Geralt a veces, se sentía feliz la mayor parte de veces debido a las ocurrencias del tipo y las canciones que le salían aleatoriamente como un álbum de música lleno de sorpresa. Tenía un talento único para crear una canción sobre como Geralt le había cortado la cola a una sirena asesina, o de cómo había recuperado las tierras luego de una batalla, o hasta de un escarabajo pelotero.  
Jaskier era por mucho, lo mejor que le había pasado a Geralt, quien se darse cuenta se quedó dormido.  
Las pocas horas de sueño para Geralt pasaron y se levantó de mala gana cuando Jaskier ya había empezado a quejar sobre que el día debía ser soleado y caliente, al mismo tiempo que se asombraba por la gran cantidad de hongos que habían crecido a su paso. Habían cientos, miles… todos brillantes, rojos con verrugas blancas en la cresta. Geralt apenas le escuchaba hasta que realmente vio lo que pasaba.  
Su susurro fue más suave que fuerte. –Mierda. Lo sabía. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos. Hay que conseguir agua y macedonios.  
Jaskier se rascaba el cuello mientras le miraba ─¿Sabías que?  
Geralt le dio una mirada furioso. –Coge tus cosas y camina de una vez. Necesitamos salir del bosque lo antes posible  
─No, no. ¿Qué sabías?─ le preguntó acercándose –Me mentiste, de nuevo. Odio que me ocultes las cosas. Estamos en la tierra del Ogro ¿No? ¿Alguien nos sigue?  
Geralt seriamente le dijo ─Mentir no es lo mismo que ocultar. Camina de una vez si quieres vivir.


	3. Estaca

Jaskier desesperado mientras se rascaba ahora la parte del costado del vientre por encima de la ropa, lo miró mientras parecía ignorarle –Bueno al menos dime que pasa, estoy preocupado. ¡Hey!.  
─Vamos a morir, si no te apresuras.  
Jaskier tenía 22 años en ese entonces y era como un niño a veces y los niños cansaban y hartaban a Geralt, quien tenía 734 años en ese momento, y con el verano apenas comenzando, estaba buscando maneras de recibir oro y así comprar parcelas de tierras, ocultas tras las montañas para que nadie le molestara. Y para eso, debía cumplir muy bien su trabajo de cazar o desterrar monstruos, en un caso mayor, matarles.  
De hecho, tuvo ese viaje planeado para los próximos días, pero le urgía el oro, y realizaría la travesía con un caballero y su caballo, pero cuando el caballero se dio cuenta de que pelearían contra un ogro, dijo que no podía hacerlo. Por capricho, decidió preguntarle a Jaskier si quería acompañarle y simplemente saltó un poco diciendo “Estoy listo”  
Acababa de graduarse de la escuela primaria para el uso de espadas y escudos y estaba buscando una que otra aventura, pero no podía hacer más que cortar leña del bosque y una que otra cosa que hacer durante el caliente verano, así que tenía varios días libre, y ¿por qué no ir acompañado del chico?.  
Ahora, Geralt estaba preocupado de lo que pasaba, a pesar de ir al frente con su espada en mano, notaba la desesperación de Jaskier al rascarse constantemente por diferentes partes del cuerpo: cara, costados, brazos, piernas. Jaskier era solo un chico y había puesto su vida e riesgo varias veces por acompañar a Geralt a donde sea. Realmente a donde sea. Si Geralt debía bajar al infierno y pelear con el mismo lucifer, Jaskier estaría a su lado, a pesar de que estuviera temblando de miedo.  
Simplemente ambos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero en medio del bosque mientras la picazón en el cuerpo de Jaskier iba en aumento, y ahora había comenzaron a enrroncharse en las palmas y el cuello. De esa forma, y algo preocupado, Geralt le pidió a Jaskier que se pusiera delante de el para controlar todo lo que le ocurría, y comenzaba asustarse ya que el también comenzaba sentir picazón por el cuerpo.  
Aproximadamente luego de media hora en la caminata Geralt notó algo en el cuello de Jaskier mientras él caminaba delante. Le dijo que se detuviera y lo comprobó, era un hongo pequeño. Era un bulto de no más de un centímetro de color rojo con pequeñas verrugas blancas en el caso. Habían estado abriéndose camino a través de unos arbustos pesados que tenían sobrecrecido en el camino, pero aparte de eso, también había estado en el bosque de una bruja que les había jugado una pesada broma con todo esto. Inmediatamente Geralt se lo quitó del cuello y le dijo que se quitara el chaleco y la camisa. Lo mismo hizo el brujo quedando desnudo dela cintura hacia arriba.  
Jaskier hizo lo que el brujo le dijo y se dio miedo a si mismo por lo que estaba viendo. Parecía atónito e imposible, pero estaba allí ocurriendo. Pronto se sacando alrededor de 15 hongos de su vientre y brazos mientras Geralt trabajó en sacar todos los hongos que le habían nacido en la espalda. Aquello le daba una picazón tremenda y molestaba. De pronto comenzó a desesperarse pues nunca había sentido tanta molestia en su cuerpo como lo hacían esos pequeños hongos naciéndole sobre la piel.  
El menor sacó un par de hongos que habían nacido también en el cuello del brujo. Se turnaban cada cierto tiempo para trabajar sacando los hongos. Aquello podría ser una cosa asquerosa, pero la verdad, era más incómoda que asquerosa. Los hongos pequeños, eran duros y tenían raíces clavadas bajo la piel, era como si fueran folículos pilosos, y se debían agarrar bien para poder arrancarlos desde la raíz, allí dejaban una pequeña roncha que picaría duran un par de días pero que no dejaría rastro, ni repercutiría en la salud de nadie.  
Geralt también estaba cubierto de hongos, y el menor trabajó en su espalda mientras él trabajó su vientre muy bien formado y esculpido. Él pensó que era buena idea que también revisaran sus piernas, así que se bajó los pantalones y, efectivamente, encontró algunos hongos más. Geralt sabía que para que el hongo se pegara al cuerpo, no era necesario ni siquiera tener un contacto directo con ellos, así que podían salir en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos.  
Jaskier hizo lo mismo.  
Se había sacado también los botines y se bajó los pantalones para ubicarlo sobre una roca limpia. Geralt no pudo evitar mirar a aquel chico que había sido su acompañante, jamás le había pasado pero se sentía curioso por la estructura de su cuerpo no tan formado pero que mantenía cada musculo en donde debía ir. Geralt pudo notar que estaba totalmente sin vello en las piernas y debajo del ombligo. Geralt, el fuerte mago, que no sucumbía ante casi ninguna mujer, no sabe porque lo hizo pero se dedicó a ver un poco del paquete escondido debajo de la blanca y limpio tela de su ropa interior.  
Su pecho era suave como un niño, con pezones de color marrón oscuro y tenía terminaciones de algo de grasa en el abdomen y en los costados, pero aun así podría llamarse delgado. Jaskier sacó algunos que le picaban en las piernas, luego se vistieron de nuevo y continuaron.  
Por suerte ahora parecían no tener ningún hongo naciéndole en la piel, pero debían hacer una revisión de sus cuerpos cada media hora para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien. Y así fue. Cada cierto tiempo, se detenía y revisaban sus cuerpos para asegurarse de sacar los hongos. Geralt sabia la clase de hongo que les estaba naciendo y bastaba solo con dejar uno, o arrancarlo mal, como para que siguiera naciendo uno más, luego dos, luego cuatro y ocho…  
Momentos después, decidieron caminar por en medio de un montón de paja, que se encontraba cercano al rio. El sol era canicular a mitad de la mañana y de fondo podía escuchar el rio, y uno que otro animal haciendo ruido.  
Mientras Geralt empujaba el cepillo de paja abriendo camino para Jaskier, lo escuchaba divagar sobre querer una novia, parecía que sus hermanos mayores siempre se jactaban de cómo tuvieron novias muy sensuales y bellas. Estoy seguro de que la inocencia de Jaskier le permitiría ir muy lejos por que en estos tiempos las mujeres, en el plano sexual, parecen estar al mando. Geralt podría estar seguro de que a Jaskier no se le pararía si una mujer iba demasiado rápido con él. También quiso saber si Geralt se divertía con su novia, a lo que el brujo le aseguró MUCHO. Solo escuchó, sin decir mucho. Jaskier preguntó por todo, incluyendo a los hongos.  
─Son habituales para principios del verano le gustan encontrar una parte oscura y húmeda en el cuerpo tratando de meter a fondo sus raíces, entre más grande crecen, más duele sacarlos, y sorpresa… Una bruja nos lo puso adrede mientras dormíamos por interrumpir en su territorio. Debimos pedir permiso para pasar pero ni tenía un territorio marcado, así que si esa jodida bruja no está viendo o escuchando, espero que se la follen con una estaca.  
Jaskier al escuchar esto, soltó una pequeña risilla que Geralt nunca habia escuchado.


	4. Erecciones

Aproximadamente una milla más tarde llegaron a un claro con un gran, canto de agua que caía de una casaca alta y frondosa, estaban rodeados de árboles y el suelo era de rocas. De fondo colgaban unas cuantas lianas y la luz del sol caía como láseres claros en medio de los espacios que dejaban las hojas entre sí.   
Geralt sugirió que revisaran si hay hongos nuevamente. Jaskier se había quejado en varios momentos del camino ya que en un momento dado su ropa interior estaba rozándole y le picaba.  
─Debiste usar calzoncillos como yo, y no ese tipo de pantaloncillos ajustados, te lo advertí ahora y te lo digo siempre…  
Se despojó de toda la ropa, a excepción de la ropa interior, y efectivamente sacó un montón más de hongos que le habían estado naciendo por debajo de la tela y aquello impulsó a que Geralt revisara también la suya. Bajó sus calzoncillos y Jaskier se dio la vuelta mirando un poco desconcertado a cualquier otro lado. Encontró un par de hongos que habían comenzado a nacer en su cadera derecha, solo por debajo de la cintura de sus calzoncillos, así que puso saliva en sus dedos y presionó la base sacando al hongo que empezaba a nacerle y eso dejaba como una picada de abeja en la zona.   
─Debes verificar debajo de toda tu ropa interior, es mejor, créeme, eso puede durar semanas si solo queda uno.   
Tímidamente, se apartó de Geralt y dejó caer su ropa interior a sus tobillos, Y Geralt no pudo evitar mirar ese lindo y rosado trasero gordito de conejito blanco. Fue solo un pensamiento rápido e igualmente descartado. Unos segundos después, lo escuchó decir ─¡MIERDA!  
─¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste uno?─ Geralt preguntó.   
Jaskier dijo: ─No sé, pero yo. Eso creo… No puedo verlo─ Dijo sintiendo una pequeña picazón donde pensó que su ropa interior estaba rozándole.   
Geralt levantó las cejas –Bien, déjame echar un vistazo, o podemos quedarnos aquí de por vida y ser un vivero de hongos  
Como se dio la vuelta, puso su mano sobre su pequeña polla rosa y bolas. Él estaba claramente muy avergonzado de ser visto desnudo. ─Creo que está entre mis piernas, justo entre mis bolas y mi entrada─ dijo nerviosamente ─ Bueno, tendré que sentarme en la roca y extender las piernas y luego, ¿La sacarías por mí?─ preguntó.  
Jaskier se sentó y lentamente apartó la mano de su paquete. Y Geralt pudo ver que tenía una polla muy bonita de color rosa piel, colgando un poco a la izquierda y de seis pulgadas y media flácida y solo un poco de vello fino en el inicio de su pene. Tenía pelotas pequeñas sin vello y no colgaban del todo. Puso las rodillas hacia su pecho y separó las piernas. Un bonito hongo había comenzado a crecer de buen tamaño en aquel lugar y se le había incrustado profundo justo a la derecha de la cresta que corre entre sus bolas y entrada. Podía distinguir el fruncido rosado y apretado de su agujero. La mente de Geralt se abrió paso a través de una especie de nube erótica extraña.

─Tienes un limpio agujero, y es profundo!─ Dijo. ─Vas a tener que disculparme, pero tengo que aplicar un poco de saliva para sacarlo.  
Geralt escupió en sus dedos y puso su dedo índice y suavemente trazó una línea desde el saco de sus bolas hasta el nacimiento del hongo. Allí se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía que tocarlo, pero lo hizo.   
Jaskier sonrió y rió nerviosamente un poco mientras manchaba su parte intima de vaselina. Su miembro flácido comenzó a agitarse y dentro segundos se puso semi erecto ─¡Estás poniéndote duro, jovencito!─ Afirmó, riendo un poco sin saber por qué quería acercarse más a la entrada de Jaskier. Sabiendo que cada mujer quisiera tener a Geralt haciéndole eso.   
Jaskier se puso rojo y murmuró, ─Gracias─ en voz baja. Después de unos minutos de suaves movimiento, y de tomar al hongo y de retirarlo de la piel, lo quitó y limpió el resto de saliva con las yemas de sus gruesos dedos, de arriba hacia abajo pasando ese pequeño agujero rosa, y allí era cuando algo extraño le ocurría, sentía un morbo tremendo al estar allí ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto?   
Cuando Geralt limpió el exceso de saliva en su abdomen, las piernas de Jaskier comenzaron a bajar y el brujo, serio y autoritario le dijo que esperara un minuto, no lo entendía, apenas podía saber que era lo que le ocurría… en realidad todo lo que quedaba era un brillo leve de saliva entre su intimidad, pero su mente ya no le pertenecía y detuvo sus dedos muy ligeramente sobre su agujero.  
La polla de Jaskier reaccionó y se puso completamente erecta. Apuntó hacia arriba, media alrededor de 15 centímetros y se veía suave y dura, delgada y con una perilla de color púrpura rosa brillante. Geralt sonrió, sabiendo en su interior que realmente no quería sonreír, y sintiendo su propio miembro engrosarse y ponerse muy duro cuando se quedó desnudo frente al joven chico.  
─Los hongos se podrían pegar aquí y hacer que te pongas duro ¿Lo sabías? ─ le preguntó.   
Jaskier se puso rojo de nuevo, se rió un poco y dijo: ─¡Cállate! ¡También estás teniendo una jodida enorme erección!.  
─Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de la ropa interior, los hongos crecen más rápido en el calor, y tu ropa influye en eso, sobre todo si te frotas tanto.  
Sacó un poco de medicamento en crema que guardó en un pequeño compartimiento de su traje, cuya función cumplía las de cualquier crema para sanar heridas y la aplicó donde había estado el hongo. Su polla finalmente se comenzó a poner flácido y Geralt lo vio caer lentamente sobre el saco de sus bolas.   
─Mejor déjame revisar mejor tu trasero─, dijo Geralt a Jaskier sin saber porque extraño motivo quería hacer eso. Él se paró, se dio la vuelta, se inclinó y extendió las mejillas con sus manos. Sacó el inicio de una pequeña seta de hongo justo por encima de su apretado agujero rosa. La gran polla de Geralt ahora estaba parada por completo. Media 25 centímetros, gruesa y llena de venas, con una cabeza en punta y una cresta que rodeaba su glande que hacía que tuviera una forma exquisita, y en la base llena de vellos rizados y oscuros, digno de un brujo varonil y fuerte ─¿Sigues siendo muy cerrado?  
─Sí─ dijo Jaskier sonrojándose y dejándose llevar por el morbo que estaba sintiendo en sus partes íntimas.  
─Bueno, Hmmmm, vas a tener que hacer lo que hacen los excursionistas humanos experimentados, escupir en la punta de tus dedos y frota la saliva en la picada. Tú propia saliva contrarrestará el picor. Funciona también en las picaduras de mosquito─ Jaskier escuchó atento y escupió y luego frotó donde creía que estaba el nacimiento del hongo, pero estaba más cerca de su agujero que el lugar en donde había estado aquel hongo, y Geralt pero se dio cuenta de que se demoró demasiado allí.  
─No, no es allí, déjame hacerlo─ Dijo inclinándose algo irritado pero excitado por ello. Se acercó mucho escupiendo directo en su entrada y podría jurar que vio su agujero guiñar y contraerse para luego aflojarse de nuevo sintiendo el escupitajo caliente de Geralt, quien no pudo resistirse y llevo la saliva hasta donde había estado el hongo para luego regresar a su agujero, todo este proceso con su lengua, haciendo que Jaskier suspirara y gimiera al sentir la lengua del hombre en su privada entrada. Geralt se sentía inmerso en la locura total al dejar que su lengua recorriera la entrada rosa y fruncida de su compañero, quien gimió maldiciendo.


	5. Todos tenemos pollas y todas se ponen erectas a veces

Geralt se alejó luego de unos momentos pidiendo tener control de sí mismo.  
─¿También me revisas, por favor?─, Le preguntó a Jaskier. Se dio la vuelta hacia el mayor y Geralt pudo ver lo erecta que estaba su polla de nuevo. Joder. Se veía tan apetitoso el menor que se relamió los labios. En ese momento Jaskier también pudo ver la caña de Geralt totalmente erecta y podría jurar que casi era del tamaño de su antebrazo, toda llena de venas, muy tersa y húmeda en el glande.   
El brujo tomó el lugar de Jaskier agachándose para luego extender sus mejillas mientras su cara se volvía roja. No tenía ningún hongo pero Jaskier pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el trasero solo para asegurarse, ¿No le había pedido que hiciera eso?  
Así fue durante unos segundos hasta que dijo –No, estas limpio y no hay nada…  
Jaskier tiró su ropa interior en un bolsillo y se empezaron a vestir de nuevo, esta vez metiendo sus piernas de pantalón en sus calcetines, metiendo sus camisetas por dentro de la cintura del pantalón, para evitar más setas nacientes.   
Continuaron por el camino y siete horas después llegaron al río, donde había un pozo de natación considerable. Inmediatamente Geralt se desnudó y se zambulló en el agua cristalina y natural. Hacía frío, pero era todo tan refrescante. Jaskier se unió a él después de algunos minutos de tan solo ser espectador del enorme brujo bañándose y lavando su cuerpo en el agua. Entró y salió disparado nuevamente, diciendo que hacía demasiado frío. Estaba tan fría el agua que su polla se encogió dentro de su ingle y se hizo gorda y pequeña y deambuló lejos de la orilla del rio, todavía desnudo, buscando un buen lugar para instalarse a pasar la noche.  
─No te importa que esté desnudo, ¿verdad Jaskier? Estamos en el en medio de la nada, no hay nadie subiendo por el sendero y me gusta el sentimiento de libertad, y no solo somos hombres, sino que ambos hemos visto la polla dura del otro. Pero tengo que decirte que desearía que mi polla fuera tan grande como la tuya cuando tenía tu edad ─ Dijo. Jaskier sonrió.  
Al brujo no le importó mucho, incluso la opinión de Jaskier si se negaba, aunque sabía que no iba a negarse, ya que nadie podía resistirse al verlo desnudo en total libertad, como estaba ahora. Su cuerpo desnudo y velludo en todo el pecho e ingle, hasta llegar a un matojo de vellos de los cuales nacía una gorda y gruesa polla que se movía de izquierda a derecha con cada paso que daba y dejaba gotas de agua mientras caminaba. Así mismo estaba lleno de vellos en las axilas, o piernas, su cuerpo excesivamente trabajado y con unas grandes cicatrices que en vez de causar desagrado, solo causaban curiosidad y morbo. Pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro ante su cumplido hacia Jaskier, quien le miró apenado pero feliz. Sorprendentemente, él murmuró: ─¡Supongo que yo también lo haré! ¿Realmente quieres decir que mi polla es más grande que la tuya cuando tenías 22 años?   
─Bueno, ven aquí y déjame comprobarlo dos veces─ Jaskier, sin prestar mucha atención, se sentía embobado y simplemente asintió feliz. Su polla estaba creciendo mientras se le acercaba. Geralt lo tuvo de pie frente a él y pudo ver sus grandes ojos de gato asustado, llenos de lujuria, sus suaves labios rosas y su inocencia. Extendió la mano y la tomó en sus dedos. Ahí fue cuando la mutua seducción comenzó ─¡Sí! Lo es─ expresó Geralt excitado y contento por ello. La piel de la polla de Jaskier era aterciopelada, muy suave y caliente. Geralt no sabía porque motivo hacia eso, simplemente le daría asco o desagrado tocar a su compañero, pero allí estaba, sosteniéndole la polla.  
Jaskier no se apartó, solo lo miró separando sus labios y gimiendo un poco, cuando le despertó del ensueño simplemente se apartó y lo soltó.  
Jaskier le ayudó armar un pequeño camastro con hojas de una palmera, así mismo una fogata con palos y piedras. Le alegró perversamente verlo doblarse y se agachaba para ofrecerle, sin saberlo, un vistazo a su fruncido y rosa agujero. Y cuando se estiraba con los brazos extendidos y sobre los dedos de los pies los músculos de su trasero se tensarían y se veía un trasero pequeño pero redondo. Podía ver los vellos en las axilas de Jaskier. Solo tenía unos cuantos vellos allí, una parte se dirigía hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo, trazados a la mitad por el dobles de la axila. Geralt quería clavar su nariz allí para oler el sudor agrio del chico, así mismo quería penetrarlo y destrozar su pequeño estrecho agüero. Allí Geralt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Mierda. Era asqueroso, era perverso. No debía ni tenía derecho a pensar en ello.  
Pero también ignoró eso.  
Se encontró admirando ese trasero de Jaskier y pensando que era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida, a pesar de que había visto a varias mujeres en cuatro patas, pero el de Jaskier le provocaba mucho más morbo, y por ende curiosidad, quizá por el simple hecho de ser un hombre. Entonces supo que algo iba a suceder, no tenía idea de qué, pero ¡ALGO!  
Después de eso, encendieron una pequeña fogata y Jaskier sacó unos bocadillos de un pequeño bolso que tenía, así mismo, había recolectado unos cuantos racimos de uvas que habían visto por el camino de una planta abandonada. Comieron, masticaron y tragaron todo muy rápido. Entonces Geralt tomó el bolso de Jaskier, sacando una botella de tequila de caña que había metido allí dentro cuando no estaba mirando. Realmente estaban destinados al placer, y que sería mejor que empezar con un poco de alcohol  
─¡Mierda! ¡Por eso mi bolso estaba tan pesado!─ se rio a carcajadas. Abrió la botella, tomó un buen trago largo y se lo pasó a Jaskier. ─Tu polla se ve, como la de todo un hombre ¿crees que estás lo suficientemente desarrollado para esto? ─Geralt tomó tres grandes tragos de tequila y luego comenzó a toser cuando el líquido crudo le quemó garganta. Luego buscó en su mochila y saqué un cigarro hecho con cáñamo y cantempilaria del bosque de un duende. Se lo pasó a Jaskier, que lo encendió y dio un largo y lento arrastre, ahogándose mientras lo hacía. ─Vaya, lo fumas bien, solo he visto a los chicos mayores hacerlo. ¡Estas lleno de sorpresas!─ dijo mientras pasaban el cigarro entre ellos. Se sentaron y hablaron junto al fuego durante un par de horas, bebiendo tequila y fumando como lo habían hablado. Unas pocas veces, el brujo notó que la joven polla de Jaskier se enderezó y luego se volvía a poner suave de nuevo mientras hablaban. Trató de ocultarlo las primeras veces, hasta que finalmente Geralt le dijo: ─No hay que avergonzarse por hacer estallar la madera. Todos tenemos pollas y todas se ponen erectas a veces. ¿Ves la mía?─ De hecho, la polla de Geralt estaba ahora parcialmente dura. Jaskier solo se rió un poco, pero dejó de intentar cubrir su erección. Le dijo que se acostumbraría a estar desnudo al aire libre muy pronto y las erecciones probablemente se detendrían entonces.


	6. La primera vez

Después de un tiempo, se retiraron hacia el camastro, ambos ya un poco mareados y más alegre de lo normal. Le dijo a Jaskier que mejor le dejara mirar cómo iba la roncha del hongo en su trasero para ver si se estaba naciendo de nuevo o si se le había infectado aquello por la zona en donde estaba. El menor, asintió y levantó sus piernas hacia arriba y las separó. Geralt, encendió un fosforo y la acercó a donde había estado el hongo hace unas horas, y suavemente lo sondeó con su dedo. ─¿Qué vas a hacer si infectado? ¿Chupar el veneno o la infección?─, Preguntó Jaskier, riéndose mientras hablaba.  
─Me estas tentando… ¿Lo sabes?─ respondió en broma. No estaba infectado pero el sondeó el área con su dedo para excitarlo, para poder tocar su entrada y sobre todo para volver a tener a Jaskier tan duro como una roca. ─En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no intento chupar esta otra parte?─ Los labios viriles de Geralt estaban en su agujero rosa. Lo chupó degustando y absorbiendo todo el sudor que Jaskier había encubierto ese día en aquella zona. Su agujero era más dulce que cualquier coño que haya probado antes en su larga vida.  
Jaskier sonrió sonrojado y mareado relajándose y dejando que Geralt poseyera su entrada con la lengua –Santos duendes… me estas comiendo mi entrada. ¡Oh Mierda!  
Esta vez, Geralt notó una pequeña gota de presemen aparecer en la uretra del pene de Jaskier, que ya estaba muy jodidamente duro y lleno de ganas. Aplicó un poco más de saliva y el menor se relajó lo suficiente como para dejar que Geralt metiera parte de su lengua dentro, fallándoselo como si aquello fuera un pequeño pene.   
Un poco más de lengua en la salida, luego lamer de arriba abajo, luego fingir besar su entrada. ─¿Te sientes mejor? ¡Yo creo que sí!─ Geralt preguntó y se respondió así mismo muy excitado y con ganas de sentir la polla de Jaskier dentro de su cuerpo Jaskier solo se rió. Juguetonamente acarició su erección con uno de sus dedos y lo movió de arriba hacia abajo   
─¡Oh Geralt, me diento muy bien!─ respondió Jaskier, ahora riéndose nerviosamente.   
─Adelante. Mastúrbate, si quieres. No me molestará─ murmuró el brujo sobre la entrada de su trasero. Jaskier le miró y sonrió. ─¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Contigo ya siento demasiado placer. Más, no aguantaría.  
Geralt, sin poder controlarse, se acercó y recogió la gran gota de pre semen que tenía en glande con su dedo y lo puso frente a su propio rostro, diciendo ─Porque pareces estar tan caliente como el infierno en este momento─ mientras se reía y le miraba. Luego puse el dedo en su boca y lamió su presemen. Nunca había hecho aquello, ni siquiera con su presemen. Solo disfrutaba comer vaginas húmedas y abiertas, pero esto era nuevo para él y lo disfrutaba. Los ojos de Jaskier se ensancharon mientras gritaba y se reía, ─¡Oh Geralt! ¿Siempre comes aquello? ¿No vas a tratar de chuparme la polla ahora?  
─Solo si tú también lo quieres─ respondió, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso es justo lo que quería hacer. Se di cuenta de que Jaskier estaba muy ebrio por el tequila y la hierba, y el también lo estaba sintiendo, pero aparte de eso había algo más, en el ambiente, o en sus cuerpo que lo invitaban a estar pegado al menor. Jaskier le sonrió, miró al suelo y dijo:  
─¡Uhhhh, qué demonios! ¡Nunca antes me la mamado un hombre en medio de la noche en un bosque! Mierda, aparte, nunca he tenido sexo con alguien como tu─. Jaskier se recostó mejor sobre el camastro y Geralt rápidamente cayó sobre él. Introdujo el pene rosado, caliente, y mojado en su boca degustando el ácido sabor de una polla. Su carne turbia sabía gloriosamente salada y había un olor celestial y almizclado proveniente de su entrepierna.   
Geralt movió su mano bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a tocar suavemente su agujero rosa. Jaskier se encontraba gimiendo por el fuerte placer que el mayor le provocaba, parecía que sabía exactamente donde tocar, donde chupar, y que decir. Lentamente trabajó su tierna virilidad alrededor de su boca húmeda y caliente, envolviendo su lengua alrededor de ese eje liso mientras sentía su glande latir contra el fondo de su garganta. Geralt ahora estaba dispuesto a ir mucho más allá por rogar tener una pizca de la leche de Jaskier en su boca. Nunca había estado tan emocionado, pero sabía que lo haría ahora. Ni siquiera un par de minutos después, Jaskier dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido varonil advirtiéndole a Geralt que dejaba libre oleada tras oleada de esperma caliente, joven y dulce adolescente en su boca. Sabía maravilloso y lo dejó reposar en mi boca por un rato disfrutando el placer, la textura, el sabor y el olor de la leche de su compañero ─No vas a tragar, ¿verdad? Eso es asqueroso─ preguntó Jaskier. Geralt soltó un trago y miró al más joven :─ ¡Claro que sí! Sabes tan dulce como la miel!  
Jaskier se rio nerviosamente.  
─Ahora es tu turno de complacerme─ le dijo Geralt.  
─Uhhh, amigo, no creo que quiera chuparte la polla. Sin embargo, te voy a masturbar─ dijo Jaskier.  
─ Eso tampoco es lo que quiero─ le respondió.  
─¿Qué vas a querer entonces?─ preguntó Jaskier.  
─Ya verás. Solo recuéstate y disfruta.  
Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Jaskier y escupió en su palma, lubricando el pequeño y delgado eje de Jaskier aún más, para facilitar la penetración ─¡Oh Dios! ¡Quieres que te folle!─ dijo Jaskier. Geralt solo se limitó a sonreí  
─Sí, es la primera vez para los dos─ Se recostó y dejó que la hermosa polla de Jaskier se deslizara en su suave pero apretado agujero. Era un dolor feo, pero que se volvió agradable con el paso de los segundos, y su poder de brujo, le facilitaba todo. Empezó a empujar sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo por el eje de Jaskier haciendo que se deslizara de dentro hacia fuera.


	7. No pasar. Prohibido.

Se sentía ¡tremendo! Su pene era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que cuando empujara todo el camino hacia adentro golpeara su próstata; y lo suficientemente grande como provocarle dolor   
─¡Mierda, estás apretado Geralt! ¡Esto se siente genial! ¡Nunca me follé a alguna chica, y mucho menos a un chico, antes! ─Jaskier gimió sintiendo como su polla era acariciada por los musculosos esfínteres de Geralt y podía palpar con su glande el suave interior de su cuerpo y la humedad que tenia allí  
Continuó montando esa polla durante unos diez minutos disfrutando de la sensación de golpes en su próstata, antes de descargar por primera vez un largo trallazo de lecho todo sobre la cara, el cuello y el pecho de Jaskier. ─Ahora lame tus labios y prueba mi carga─ murmuró el brujo. Para su sorpresa, Jaskier cumplió mientras sacaba su eje duro como una roca de su trasero. Mientras Jaskier lamía lentamente el semen de sus labios, brotó otra carga de su propio eje que lamió con avidez.   
Se derrumbaron sobre su camastro, respirando fuertemente. Lo último que escuchaba Geralt mientras dormitaba fue el suave golpeteo de Jaskier masturbando su polla. ¡Dios, ese chico estaba cachondo! Pero Geralt lo estaba aún más.  
─¡En mi cara!─ Exigió que él estuviera sobre su pecho sentado y arrojando su semen en su rostro y cara, de esa manera, cuando Jaskier alcanzó el orgasmo, Geralt lo atrapó bebiéndole con la lengua dejando que el semen le llenara la boca de nuevo, y al final, cuando ya le salía más transparente, Jaskier se inclinó sobre el brujo y dejó que goteara sobre sus labios, comió la deslumbrante carga sintiéndose lleno y chupando sus labios, mientras el chico respiraba agitado bajándose de él. Aquella noche, Jaskier pudo enterrar su rostro en la axila de Geralt, oliendo el fuerte olor que producía, también pudo chupar sus tetillas hasta que se durmió como un bebe siendo lactado.   
Al día siguiente se levantaron justo después del amanecer. Le dio a Jaskier una mamada antes de levantarse por completo, nuevamente saboreando el dulce sabor a miel de sus jugos en su boca. Geralt se masturbó a si mismo mientras se la chupaba al joven compañero y esperaba que algún día pudiera componer una canción sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
Pasaron el resto del día caminando hasta la siguiente parada en donde descansarían, desnudos por supuesto, viéndose y conociendo sus cuerpos. La vista de la polla dura como una roca de ese joven muchacho flotando mientras caminaban, excitaba a niveles desconocidos por Geralt, quien se detuvo un par de veces y pidió que le follara de nuevo. Sí, dolió un poco, pero había una alegría en ese dolor tan placentero. Ese  
Por la noche, Jaskier aceptó darle por primera vez una mamada y se sintió genial. Con sus dos manos sosteniendo el eje enorme y grueso, llevó su glande y la parte superior de su polla a la boca. Chupó y degustó su virilidad. Lamía el glande y por primera vez se sentía completo. Se estaba volviendo adicto al sabor de aquella gran enorme polla. Luego de correrse, le preguntó si él quería ser follada, y él dijo que sí entusiasmadamente pero con un dejo de miedo en su mirada. Lubricó su trasero su saliva, estirándolo con su golosa lengua y metía un dedo grueso, luego otro. Sentía la suavidad de su estrecho agujero y eso sabía que le iba apretar mucho la polla. Metió y sacó sus dedos y los llevaba a su boca para disfrutar del sabor acido del interior del trasero del joven, quien solo suspiraba por la boca y tenía los labios separados sintiéndose completamente invadido pero entregado.   
Pasó poco hasta que Geralt escupió en su polla y luego un fuerte escupitajo en la entrada. Golpeó su anito rosa con su glande como dejando una advertencia y deslizó lentamente su carne turbia en su agujero virgen. Jaskier, consoló sentir la cabeza se negó, negando con su cabeza y tratando de apretar su esfínter. Geralt, se ubicó mejor sobre él y le puso la axila cerca de la cara para acallarlo mientras empujaba centímetro a centímetro dentro del chico. La polla era enorme y tenía miedo de que no pudiera resistirla. Así, Geralt acarició todo el cuerpo del chico provocándole nuevas sensaciones para que el pudiera llevar su mente a otro lado y no se centrara en el dolor. Geralt con su polla a medio camino, podía sentir que su glande ya estaba empujando probablemente las heces del chico y eso solo le excitó más. Empujo más adentro haciendo que gimiera y maldijera, pero al mismo tiempo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y suspirando gimiendo y maldiciendo.  
Geralt estaba tan excitado por la estrechez que rápidamente comenzó un vaivén de movimientos haciendo que gritos desgarradores de placer fueran liberados de la boca de Jaskier quien se limitaba con una mano a apartar a Geralt, y con la otra atraerlo más en su interior. Geralt podía sentir su pene empujando algo dentro del chico y eso solo le excitaba más y más. Joder. No podía creer que fuera tan grande y estar cogiéndose a alguien tan virgen de aquella manera.  
Se corrió profundamente dentro de él cuando sintió a Jaskier chuparle la axila y luego se retiró del interior y se sentó en el pecho del más joven. Jaskier tomó su polla en su boca y la limpió, probando su interior. Mientras se dejaban calmar por el placer, Geralt se inclinó y le dio a Jaskier su primer beso largo y abierto, aprovechando a meterle la lengua hasta el fondo y bebiendo su saliva y le agradecía por el maravilloso momento.   
En medio del beso, Geralt abrió los ojos y pudo ver que a quien besaba era a Jaskier. Se retiró asustado haciendo que Jaskier también reaccionara. Ambos agitados y asustados, apartándose rápidamente. Jaskier sintió el terrible dolor en su interior y al mismo tiempo sangre en su culo, comenzó a tener espasmos y a agitar la cabeza incontrolablemente. La polla semi erecta de Geralt mojada de saliva y algo de sangre. Estaba todo el suelo mojado por sus líquidos y el sudor. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar.  
Jaskier solo se limitó al vomitar a un lado de donde estaba. No podía creer que había besado a Geralt, y por cómo se sentía, también había sido penetrado.  
Geralt estaba temblando, no sabía si por que el morbo había desaparecido por completo pero ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Habían estado bajo un jodido hechizo durante todo este tiempo. Jaskier se puso a llorar y berrear gimiendo por lo asustado que estaba y por el dolor en su vientre y culo. Geralt se limpió la polla y sabía que de ahora en adelante quizá todo iba a cambiar y Jaskier le iba a odiar. Jaskier estaba sudando y temblaba. Se había tapado el rostro y su polla se había hecho diminuta por el terror que sentía.   
─Dije que estábamos en un terreno extraño, los hongos… lo de la bruja… una maldición. Nos hizo esto Jaskier─ Geralt le miró pero no tuvo respuesta alguna del chico que estaba hecho un bollito en una esquina sudando y vomitando de nuevo. En ese momento, Geralt pudo ver que el color de la piel de Jaskier cambiaba. Se estaba poniendo grisáceo y que su piel se cuarteaba   
─Maldición─ dijo Jaskier desnudo apartándose.  
Jaskier siguió poniendo gris, verdoso, su cabello comenzó a verse canoso y a alargarse, de un momento a otro sus vertebras chillaron y una joroba brotó detrás de sí. Una risa extraña salió de él y Geralt se quedó atento al siguiendo movimiento de la cosa que estaba allí.  
Tenía menos de dos metros cuadrados para luchar contra eso y su espada demasiado lejos.  
Jaskier, al inicio del territorio de la bruja descansaba desnudo, con una estaba que atravesaba el cuerpo desde su culo y le salía por la boca. Estaba crucificado con ambos brazos hacia los lados, con sangre seca saliéndole de la boca, manchando toda la estaca por arriba y por debajo. De su cabeza muerta se colgaba un letrero: No pasar. Prohibido.


End file.
